


Discovering Danny's Hobby

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “Jackson,” Danny's tone of voice says it all; it’s dripping with disappointment as well as full of admonishment and just from that it’s clear what the broader man expects of his best friend.Despite Jackson not just hearing the distinct cease and desist, but also knowing why he’s being told to do so – he should’ve stopped even before Danny noticed – Jackson still lingers for a little bit longer, trying to commit as much information as he can to memory before it inevitably disappears from his line of sight.





	Discovering Danny's Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 2nd day of mmom 2019.

“ _Jackson_ ,” Danny's tone of voice says it all; it’s dripping with disappointment as well as full of admonishment and just from that it’s clear what the broader man expects of his best friend.

 

Despite Jackson not just hearing the distinct _c_ _ease and desist,_ but also knowing why he’s being told to do so – he should’ve stopped even before Danny noticed – Jackson still lingers for a little bit longer, trying to commit as much information as he can to memory before it inevitably disappears from his line of sight.

 

As predicted, due to Jackson's reticence to follow through with what Danny wants of him, the phone in his hands ends up being roughly snatched away from his grasp.

 

“Not cool dude,” Danny unhappily comments as he backs away enough to put some space between them as he glues his eyes to the screen of the gadget he’s rescued from Jackson’s uninvited gaze.

 

“I was planning to call my phone so I could find out where it is,” Jackson informs in his defence because he hadn't intended on any wrong doings even if that was what he was discovered doing.

 

Danny doesn't bother glancing up from investigating exactly what Jackson saw while he bites out, “And yet you haven't called your phone.”

 

“I got distracted.” Jackson’s voice is pitched slightly higher, he knows he should've abandoned Danny's phone as soon as he saw what it was open on.

 

“How did you know how to get in?” Danny sounds annoyed, but this time Jackson knows it is at himself because Danny’s good with tech and he believes Jackson should never have been able to get into his phone without his permission.

 

“I've seen you draw the shape often enough,” Jackson easily admits with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

The look of alarm is evident when Danny glances up at his best friend as the admission registers. “How many times before have you gotten into my phone?” he asks while distracted, probably trying to figure out when he was so careless.

 

“None,” he responds.

 

Danny doesn't voice his thoughts but the doubt is in his stare.

 

“None,” Jackson repeats with emphasis. “You were gone for quite a while, I called for you but you didn't reply and eventually-”

 

“Eventually you decided to get into my phone,” Danny interrupts to complete the sentence in discontent.

 

“Yes,” Jackson agrees as his shoulders slump, he knows he deserves to be scolded.

 

“Not cool,” Danny repeats.

 

Jackson briefly looks down at Danny's feet. “I'm sorry.”

 

Danny shakes his head ever so minimally with his eyes closed in what is clear disapproval.

 

Once Jackson finally watches him open his gaze – resignation in his features because the damage has been done – he barely contains his glee as he asks, “My turn?”

 

Danny sputters with clear embarrassment even though his cheeks are still a normal colour. “No,” he strongly denies, but must know his embarrassment will soon be out in the open no matter how much he tries to rein it in.

 

“It's gotta come around sometime,” Jackson justifies like Danny should just get it over with.

 

“No,” Danny repeats yet again and taps on his phone for a moment before he brings it to his ear.

 

Jackson chuckles but allows the quietness to settle for a moment so he can try to pick up the ringing of his phone. When it comes it’s quite loud which means it's much closer than he expected, he follows the noise to Danny's desk but a look over and around it doesn't show him his phone even though he can hear it in the location.

 

Danny walks up to him, lifts the bag on the desk but he too comes up empty. Jackson arches an eyebrow at him and Danny bends across the desk to look behind it. “Got it.”

 

“How did it even get there?”

 

Danny terminates the call on his phone and pockets it safely in his trousers out of Jackson’s reach. “Must’ve fell out of your bag.” Danny pulls the desk slightly forward and looks back at Jackson to gesture behind the table so he'll get his phone.

 

“Thanks.” Once Jackson has his phone he finally asks, “Is it like porn?” his tone is slightly unsure, but now that he has his phone he can quickly look for a definition before Danny tries to deny it. “Porn:” he reads aloud. “Anything created to elicit sexual arousal.” Jackson glances back at Danny with a knowing look. “It _is_ porn.”

 

Danny averts his eyes and in a low tone replies, “Yeah.”

 

“You create porn for the masses.”

 

“I wouldn't say masses.”

 

“I may not remember your stats properly but I am pretty sure that just in user subscribers the figure consisted of 3 digits.” Danny doesn't reply so Jackson prompts. “How do I get onto that website?”

 

“Don't-” Danny urges as his cheeks darken, gaze quickly jumping back to Jackson in plea.

 

Jackson arches an eyebrow because he doesn’t understand why Danny would wanna keep this a secret from him. “You're obviously talented, I may find something I like.”

 

“Most of my works are explicit, so _no_.” The last word has the additional meaning of 'bad idea'.

 

“Maybe I can just search for BeaconGod,” he utters with a smirk while doing so.

 

“ _Jackson_ ,” Danny warns but is once again annoyed at himself, this time probably because he created such a memorable username.

 

“Hmm?” Jackson sounds happily and looks up at Danny. “Are you afraid I won't find anything to get off to?”

 

“Most of my writing has male/male pairings so I doubt that will happen,” Danny quickly answers. “But mostly you just don't need to look at it.”

 

Jackson clicks his tongue and ponders, “I am pretty sure written porn is the same as pornographic videos. Just because you can masturbate to the idea it doesn't mean you exactly want to live out the fantasy.”

 

“You're terrible,” Danny laments as he scrunches his eyes with a flaming face. “Please find something else to tease me about. Forget about _this_.”

 

“What would be the fun in that? I'll let you know what I think,” Jackson assures in what is meant to be comfort.

 

But to Danny it sounds like danger –the internet may know about his detailed sexual writing between guys, but up until now no one in his personal life was aware. Now that Jackson knows there’s bound to be some kind of repercussion. It may just be a bit of teasing, but it’s not like Jackson’s actually gonna be reading his stories as a way to sexually stimulate himself, so there’s gonna be _something_ , either about how he writes or about what he writes – and there will most likely also be a mention of how wicked Danny's mind is and what makes him hot under the hood.

 

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Danny utters, but when all Jackson does is shrug because his mind won’t be changed, Danny groans and adds, “I really don't wanna know.”

 

Still, a couple of days later – during which Jackson hasn’t uttered a single word to tease his best friend about what he found on his phone – Danny sees that he has a new comment from someone called  _Perfectineveryway_ that says 'Wanna guess why I have sticky hands? Because I was right about your talent!!' it makes him both roll his eyes and smile wide.

 

Turns out Jackson finding out hasn’t become a source of danger, but instead of excitement, for not only has Perfectineveryway just managed to compliment himself, but also Danny.

 

With butterflies of pride in his chest and in his stomach, Danny doesn't have to think about his reply for long, in fact, the 7 letter word practically writes itself out. It is in fact the second guess of his keyboard suggestions because he uses it so often: ' _Jackass_.'


End file.
